The Hunger Planes
The Hunger Planes is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the eighty-fourth case of the game and the twenty-eighth case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in White Peaks, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Chief Marquez instructed Amy and the player to help a search party look for a plane that had gone off the radar while passing over White Peaks. The two stumbled upon Bobby Prince, who mentioned the volcano. After getting Bobby rescued, the team went to the volcano, only to find Captain Harry Hugo roasted over the lava pits with bits and pieces of him eaten. Mid-investigation, the team were able to find the observatory acting as a survivor camp as well as the crash site. Later, an avalanche in the mountains threatened both the investigation as well as the life of survivor Alice Blick, who had refused to leave the mountains. The team later found enough evidence to arrest Bobby for the murder, much to Amy's sorrow. Upon admitting to the murder, Bobby recalled that he and Harry were out in the mountains looking for help before an avalanche knocked him out. When he awoke, he found that Harry had taken his supplies and left him for dead. Severely angered, hungry, and hopeless, Bobby tracked Harry down and pounced on him, clubbing him over the head and tying him to a stake. He then roasted Harry over the lava and ate parts of him to satisfy his rage. Judge Dante sentenced Bobby to 30 years in jail with recommended psychiatric counseling. Post-trial, Frank and the player found Amy in the mountainside, mulling over Bobby's arrest and how it made her feel like her childhood memories of White Peaks were all lies. After Amy expressed that she was questioning her trust in people, Frank reassured her that her optimism and trust made her a good cop and a good person before the team took her down to the station. After they reached the station, Frank and the player helped Celine Dernier down from the mountain observatory. Celine told the team that she had gone there to look for something valuable she had lost. The team searched the vicinity and found a childhood drawing. They returned it to her, after which she remarked that it was drawn by her twin sister Stella, who had gone missing while on a flight to Ivywood. Meanwhile, Duncan Young and the player checked on Alice, who had claimed earlier that she was saved by the Night Walker. Alice asked the team to find her journal for proof, which they successfully did in the crash site. Per Russell, Alice drew the monster with a prosthetic leg, which the Civil War soldier who had inspired the Night Walker also had. However, the team was still skeptical of her claims as it only matched a 150-year-old account of the Night Walker. Later, Russell decided to dig a little deeper into the legend, which eventually led to them finding a picture of a person, who Russell identified as Stella Dernier. She had died of a heart attack from extreme stress in the woods. He also discovered that reports of Stella's death mentioned the Night Walker. The team then told Celine of their findings. After all the events, the cops went back to the station, vowing to unravel the mystery behind the White Peaks legend. Summary Victim *'Captain Harry Hugo' (roasted alive over a lava pit) Murder Weapon *'Rotisserie' Killer *'Bobby Prince' Suspects C84BPrince.png|Bobby Prince C84CDernier.png|Celine Dernier C84BHugo.png|Betty Hugo C84MPeel.png|Marcus Peel C84ABlick.png|Alice Blick Killer's Profile *The killer uses herbal toothpaste. *The killer can sew. *The killer takes travel sickness pills. *The killer wears fur. *The killer has frostbite. Crime Scenes C84LavaA.png|Lava Fields C84LavaB.png|Abandoned Camp C84ObservatoryA.png|Old Observatory C84ObservatoryB.png|Observatory Storage C84DebrisA.png|Crash Site C84DebrisB.png|Survivors' Shelter Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Lava Fields. (Clues: Camping Supplies, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Bobby Prince) *Talk to Bobby Prince about what he saw on the mountainside. (Prerequisite: Lava Fields investigated; Victim identified: Harry Hugo; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Old Observatory) *Investigate Old Observatory. (Prerequisite: Bobby interrogated; Clues: Torn Photo, Airplane Locker) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Autographed Picture) *Examine Autographed Picture. (New Suspect: Celine Dernier) *Ask Celine Dernier why she blamed the victim. (Prerequisite: Celine Dernier identified) *Examine Airplane Locker. (Result: Coded Note) *Analyze Coded Note. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Betty Hugo) *Ask Betty Hugo what she was doing on that plane. (Prerequisite: Coded Note analyzed) *Examine Camping Supplies. (Result: Snowshoes) *Analyze Snowshoes. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer can sew) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Rotisserie; Attribute: The killer uses herbal toothpaste) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Crash Site. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Pilot's Hat, Food Trolley, Flight Manifest, Bones) *Examine Pilot's Hat. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes travel sickness pills) *Examine Foot Trolley. (Result: Sick Bag) *Examine Sick Bag. (Result: Taunting Message; New Suspect: Marcus Peel) *Ask Marcus Peel why he sent a sick bag to the victim. (Prerequisite: Taunting Message unraveled; Profile updated: Marcus uses herbal toothpaste) *Examine Bones. (Result: Skeleton) *Examine Skeleton. (Result: Celine's Dog) *Talk to Celine Dernier about her dead dog. (Prerequisite: Celine's Dog identified; Profile updated: Celine uses herbal toothpaste and can sew) *Examine Flight Manifest. (Result: Flight Manifest) *Analyze Flight Manifest. (12:00:00; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Observatory Storage) *Investigate Observatory Storage. (Prerequisite: Flight Manifest analyzed; Clues: Black Box; New Suspect: Alice Blick) *Examine Black Box. (Result: Flight Recording) *Analyze Flight Recording. (12:00:00) *Talk to Betty Hugo about her fatal fight with the victim. (Prerequisite: Flight Recording analyzed; Profile updated: Betty uses herbal toothpaste and can sew) *Ask Alice Blick what she thought of the victim. (Prerequisite: Observatory Storage investigated; Profile updated: Alice uses herbal toothpaste) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Survivors' Shelter. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Fabric, Snowman, Locked Radio) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Life Vest) *Ask Marcus Peel why he sabotaged the victim's life vest. (Prerequisite: Life Vest restored; Profiles updated: Marcus can sew and takes travel sleeping pills, Celine takes travel sleeping pills) *Examine Snowman. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00) *Talk to Alice Blick about the message she left on that snowman. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed; Profile updated: Alice can sew) *Examine Locked Radio. (Result: SOS Message) *Talk to Bobby Prince about his distress message. (Prerequisite: SOS Message found on unlocked Radio; Profile updated: Bobby uses herbal toothpaste, can sew, and takes travel sleeping pills) *Investigate Abandoned Camp. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Broken Object, Gloves) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Flight Controller) *Analyze Flight Controller. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears fur) *Examine Gloves. (Result: Fingernails) *Analyze Fingernails. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has frostbite) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *See what Celine is up to. (Available after unlocking the Additional Investigation) *Investigate Old Observatory. (Prerequisite: Celine interrogated; Clue: Faded Drawing) *Examine Faded Drawing. (Result: Celine's Drawing) *Give Celine back her drawing. (Prerequisite: Celine's Drawing restored; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Check on Alice. (Available after unlocking the Additional Investigation) *Investigate Crash Site. (Prerequisite: Alice interrogated; Clue: Backpack) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Faded Journal) *Examine Faded Journal. (Result: Alice's Journal) *Analyze Alice's Journal. (06:00:00) *Give Alice her journal back. (Prerequisite: Alice's Journal analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Lava Fields. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Torn Picture) *Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Picture) *Analyze Picture. (06:00:00) *Inform Celine about her sister's death. (Prerequisite: Picture analyzed; Reward: Earmuffs) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *The case's title is an obvious reference to The Hunger Games, a popular multimedia franchise created by Suzanne Collins. *This is one of the cases in which Amy and Frank interact with each other. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:White Peaks